fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Most Dangerous Game: Star Killer Lucas vs the Red Sea King
A public park, Oak Town, Fiore Alexander took a long, deep breath, coughing out a small amount of dust from the newspaper he had left lying on his face, before moving himself around on the bench to try and get more comfortable. Currently, he was in a bad spot. About 6 hours ago, Alexander had become officially homeless. His father Donovan, who could be described as many things, but best described at this point in time as; a fucking moron, had managed to lose most of their Jewel on a particularly poor string of bets at the local horse races, followed by drunkenly spending what little was left on cheap booze at a local bar, and then finally loosing his wallet entirely by accidentally dropping it into a nearby river when trying to look at his reflection to tell himself he wasn't an alcoholic. This was a bad enough situation to be in by itself, and it was only made considerably worse after Donovan, in a moment of brilliance, saw fit to have their Magic Vehicle, Lacrima tools and hotel accommodations all confiscated by getting himself thrown into a local jail cell, only after getting his face punched in by a passing Bounty Hunter. It was quite a feat really, how Donovan managed to do it. The two of had been drinking in a local bar to wallow in their sorrows when a nearby patron, a snidely little man with yellow eyes and broken teeth, brought them into a small betting pool that had been set up in the corner. The members of the pool, each looking more dishevelled and distrustful then the last, were a collection of thieves and bandits that wanted to prove to each other that they were the better thief. One of them had apparently recognised Donovan from the paper last year, where he had a hand in stealing a Ruby from a local guild, and wanted to prove to the others that Donovan wasn't all that he was cracked up to be. Donovan of course jumped at the chance to show off his skills, his vanity being the weakness that it was. Alexander on the other hand didn't quite like the look of this collection of gentlemen, with each member looking ready to cut the throat of the man next to him, and decided to simply wait at the bar. The better decision in retrospect. Each of them had to steal one item, the more valuable the better, and return to the bar without being spotted. Winner gets free drinks for the rest of the month, and the respect of the other thieves, what little that was worth. It hadn't even been 15 minutes before Donovan, looking so smug it must have actually pained him, came strolling back into the bar, pockets filled to the brim with gold and carrying with him none other then Mayor's very own horse, a velvet portrait of the mayor's daughter, 16 different gemstones of various colour, and to top it all off, 3 bed knobs from the mayor's very own bed, which the Mayor was still currently sleeping in. Though the stunned silence that came over the bars patrons as they struggled to believe their eyes was enough to get quite a laugh out of Alexander, the off duty guard that jolted to their feet to hold up Donovan at sword point left him with less pleasing thoughts. Alexander grunted as he shifted his position, sitting up on the bench to get a better look at the paper. Front page news, there it was, of Donovan, battered and bruised, being dragged away from the remains of some broken crates and fruit stands by a passing Bounty Hunter, the one who stopped Donovan's mad dash in the first place. He had to admit, while jumping on the mayor's horse, riding it around in a circle and then smashing it into the nearest market stand may not have been the greatest of plans for Donovan, it did give Alexander a plenty of opportunity to slip out of the back exit and go hide in a nearby alleyway until the guards had finished clearing the rubble. By this point. Alexander legs had grown stiff from the awkward position that he was in when lying on the bench. With the hotel he was staying in on lock down, it had been the best sleeping arrangement he had been able to find, and the negative effects were starting to get to him. Alexander pulled himself up and into some semblance of a sitting position, with one arm numb and one leg still draped over the armrest. It must have been at least 9 o'clock by now, he thought, and there was no point waiting here for the few more hours it would take until Donovan managed to break himself out of jail. Plus, a grumble in his stomach reminded him. he really needed to address the fact he hadn't had a bit to eat in hours. Bringing himself to his feet, Alexander stretched as best he could with his tired limbs, before breaking into a brisk walk back into town. Now that he had a wallet, which he had gracefully plucked mid-stretch from the pocket of the man next to him, he could focus on more pressing matters like finding a place to sleep or perhaps some sort of transport to get them out of town once Donovan got out. Speaking of which, Alexander thought to himself as he took another wallet from a passing stranger, that Bounty Hunter that captured Donovan had looked somewhat familiar, but Alexander couldn't quite place why. He didn't think he had met the Hunter before, being a fugitive and all, but he was also pretty sure that this wasn't the first time he had seen the Hunter in the news. Alexander took another look at the paper he had brought with him, squinting to better make out the image of the man that was dragging Donovan along. He didn't look too tough or imposing, but the image was too small to make out the fine details. Alexander checked the paragraph over instead, hoping to find some clue to the hunter's identity. Their wasn't much unfortunately, since the Bounty Hunter had declined talking to the reporters, just some base details on him picked up from the bounties office. "Lucas Lumious ah? Didn't that guy take out a Dark Guild a few months ago?" he mutter to himself, before quickly grabbing a purse that had been left on the back of a chair. Sure enough, the story mentioned a few of his high profile cases, including the destruction Poisoned Skull, just as he thought. If so, the fact he captured Donovan led to quite a large problem for Alexander. You see, the bounty place on his and Donovan's head was a unique one. Due to their relations and partnership, the bounty counted as them as one group, not two people, and as such, it could only be collected when both Alexander and Donovan are sitting peacefully in a Magic Council cell. You couldn't leave one free and capture the other, because the first man would quickly free the second man, leading to their unique bounty. Well, after your 6th breakout, even the Magic Council starts to notice the pattern. "And if this bounty hunter is as good as they claim, I'm going to have to find somewhere to hide. I can't take him in this state" Alexander grumbled under his breath, this time taking a watch from the pocket of a nearby man. "Still, Oak Town is a pretty big place. So long as I'm careful with where I go and I stick out of public places, I should be able to avoid any Bounty Hunters. Standard infiltration job" --- Lucas saw Alexander walking and stealing. He began to follow him making sure he followed from a rather far distance. He knew that if Alexander had already seen him take in Donovan, he would want to stay out of more public locations. He took note of every possession that he picked up. But as he took more and more, he decided it wouldn't be wise to wait took long, as he would take too much for Lucas to be able to accurately return. Lucas walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello Alexander," he said. "I've noticed you've collected a large amount of trinkets. I have to say, you're not the most immoral person I've taken in, but I won't have any remorse taking you into the Magic Council." Lucas went to grab Alexander by the face, and using his immense strength and speed, went to slam his face into the ground. --- Alexander didn’t even get so much as a gasp for air before he felt his head smash hard against the cold stone floor, cracking the concrete and getting broken rocks to scratch up the back of his skull. Worse still was his mouth, which was obstructed by the Hunter’s hand wrapped tightly around his face, and there was a stinging in his hand from the weight of the Hunter’s foot, stopping him from getting a good swing in. He had been overpowered so quickly he didn’t have time to register who was attacking him or how to fight back, and now he was being slowly crushed into submission by the Hunters iron grapple. Really though, the pain was minor. As a Water Demon Slayer, Alexander’s body had been designed to withstand the crushing depth of the ocean floor without buckling, so a single man wasn’t going to hurt him with just his body weight. What really hurt was his pride. Being found and captured so quickly after leaving his hiding place left him feeling a little disheartened about his skills as a thief, to say the least. He was just glad Donovan wasn’t here to really rub it in, that would have been really unbearable. With his free hand, Alexander managed to just about pull the Hunter’s fingers away from his mouth, giving him some speaking room. “Lucas Lumious I presume? Doesn’t this count as assault?” he managed to say between breaths, his voice muffled from the Hunter pulling on his skin, trying to keep his grip. “You have a bounty on your head for the theft of Council property. You have forfeited any protection the law gave you. Don’t attempt to talk your way out of this” Lucas responded in an almost monotone voice. He’s done this enough times before that it’s become almost trivial. No one put’s up good enough of a fight. Lucas began to tighten his grip on Alexander’s mouth, and at the same time reaching for his belt to grab his Nullification Cuffs. Even though he had ended the fight in record time, Lucas wasn’t stupid enough to be overconfident. He knew Alexander was a dangerous Mark that had beaten bounty hunters before, and he was skilled enough with sleight of hand and deceptions to pull off a trick without Lucas realising. Right now, Lucas had the upper hand, and he had to make sure he could trap Alexander before Alexander could break free. Alexander though, was thinking the exact same thing. “Hey, just because you have a permit from the council, doesn’t mean you can do whatever the hell you like to your marks! People like you are the reason we still have police brutality in this-” Midsentence, Alexander released his grip on Lucas’ hand, springing his trap. Lucas, having been too focused on keeping his hand over Alexander’s mouth to keep him quiet, wasn’t prepared for the sudden loss in resistance in his arm, and he felt himself tumble forwards towards Alexander without meaning do so to. As planned, Alexander balled his free hand into a fist and, with lightning speed, delivered a sharp left hook right into the Hunter’s jaw. The force of both the fall and the punch created quite the blow for Lucas to take, and Lucas suddenly felt his head go dizzy, and his grip loosen on Alexander’s face. He started to tumble backwards, and despite his attempts to try and focus, he quickly realised that he was no longer on top of Alexander. In one fluid motion, Alexander retracted his legs back up to his chest and kicked full force into the stunned Lucas, carrying his body weight into a single blow. However the stunned Lucas, battered but no less skilled, had managed recognise what Alexander was planning even with his blurred vision and ringing ears, and he was ready for it. He dropped into a combat stance, hardening his form and placing his arms in front of his chest, taking the blow square on. Rather than being crushed, the kick instead pushed him back across the loose stones, kicking up dust before finally coming to a halt a few feet away from Alexander. Alexander himself, finally free of the hunter’s grip, quickly used the momentum of his attack to cartwheel himself back onto his feet and into his own combat stance. The two stood across from each other, the crowd of people around them marvelling at the talent on display. Lucas had taken a solid, mantis-style stance. He kept his hands at eye level, pointed and ready to respond to oncoming threats. Though Alexander wasn’t the most knowledgeable of fighters, he knew this stance well. Lucas’ form would favour the quick strikes, hitting the weakest points with of an opponent, like wounds and pressure points, with deadly levels of force. Even with his high resilience, Alexander doubted he could more than a few hits before crumbling over. He would need to stay on the move if he wanted any chance of winning this fight. Likewise, Alexander had taken up a stance of his own. Unlike Lucas, Alexander favoured flexibility and speed over accuracy. He jumped up and down on the spot, keeping his feet on the move while his arms remained low for improved balance. If Lucas attacked, Alexander would need to use his range to his advantage, keeping the distance between them as best he could. Of course, running was also an option… “You are foolish to try and fight me in your current condition” Lucas called out to Alexander as he began slowly circling to the right. “Even with your strength of will, you cannot ignore the wound you have suffered. You will be too dazed to evade my blows” With a flick of his hand, Lucas created a small magic circle, conjuring a glowing white knife which floated in the palm of his hand. Then, with a surprising amount of force, he threw the blade directly at Alexander, a shimmering chain forming behind it. To his surprise, Alexander merely plucked the weapon from the air before it could reach him, before dropping it to the floor and crushing it under his boot. “If you’re a little confused” Alexander spoke up, brushing the dust from his clothing that had gathered when he was on the floor. “My body is a little different to yours. I’m a Water Mage, I spend half my time on the ocean floor. That crushing attacks back there? Nothing compared to the deep sea trenches. If you want to try and arrest me, you’re going to need to try harder than that.” “I see” Lucas responded, his fingers dancing with magic light. “So now that I know your weaknesses, which of us will go first?” --- The question was retorical. He created another chain, and coating it in his Starkiller Magic, slashed at Alexander and a large sweeping motion. He detached from the chain from his arm, having it use its own momentum to continue going, trying to get it to wrap around him. The heat of the magic would cause intense burning. He then jumped above Alexander, prepared to do a kick to his face, and slam him back into the ground again. If this maneuver succeeded he would then deliver pressure point attacks to his arms and legs in order to stop him from moving. --- Alexander watched his opponent twist his fingers into an intricate pattern, conjuring up another knife from the air. Unlike the first chain, it didn't glow white, but instead shone with a brilliant crimson pattern that ran from tip to hilt. If he had more time, he could have seen what type of magic this was, but Lucas wasn't giving him any. Lucas, with surprising speed, had closed the gap between the two of them, swinging the dagger at his face and throat. Alexander quickly dodged the first swipe, and then the next, waiting for an opening. He didn't want to risk touching the dagger and finding out what that enchantment was. Eventually, Lucas' speed began to slow, and his pattern became apparent. He left his guard too high, and a kick to the stomach would pacify him quickly. He had his chance. On Lucas' 15th swing, he went wide, missing Alexander by a fraction. Alexander began to ready his blow, focusing his ethernano into a Water Construct on his foot to give him more force. But before he could even act, Lucas dropped his knife, letting it fly right past Alexander's head. Too his surprise, the knife came round the other side as if it was being guided along it's path, right back into Lucas' hand. "What did you just-" Before he could even finish, the path the dagger had taken lit up in a sudden explosion of lights, surrounding his person in a shimmer glow. Now he knew what this was. "Chain magic" Alexander felt his arms get pulled to his sides, the chains completely covering his torso. He tried to pull himself free, but the chains held strong. He even tried biting them with his sharpened teeth, but even that wouldn't work. Perhaps worse was the heat. All that struggling had caused a lot of friction, and they were starting to burn. Actually, it was extremely hot. "W-What's going on?" Alexander said to himself between breaths, watching as his clothes started to burn. "T-that... enchantment... it was heat?..." This was bad, and Alexander could see the burn marks on his clothes. "Douse!" Alexander channelled his ethernano around him into a shower of water, dousing himself of the fiery metal. But even then, the heat continued to build, the water turning to steam around him. It was excruciating now, the metal had burnt through his clothes and was now touching his skin. Alexander couldn't contain himself, and started to cry out in pain, falling to his knees, much to the horror of the onlookers that had gathered round. For Lucas though, this was standard. He had hunted hundreds of targets during his career as a bounty hunter, and a Star Killer enhanced chain whip was usually enough to take down the targets too strong in hand to hand for him to take one on one. He knew most people wouldn't see it as honourable, but when Marks like Alexander stole from the innocent, or men like Donovan killed for money or pride, sometimes the brutal way becomes the only way. With one powerful strike of his foot, the bounty hunter kicked the thief right in his stomach, sending him sprawling backwards over the pavement and smashing him into a nearby wall. Alexander had been so focused on the chain around his body that he had forgotten about the man who put it on him in the first place. And the man who had just backed him into a corner. Alexander tried his best to stand, but the lack of functioning arms only left him to roll around in the dirt, desperately trying to get some footing. If he could get to his feet, he might be able get the burning chain off himself and put up a fight. It was all for naught though, as he soon felt a familiar hand grab his head and smash it back into the wall behind him. And then again. And then again. Soon a trickle of crimson could be seen slowly dripping across his face. His head became dizzy and his sigh became blurred. The Hunter wanted to make sure he wouldn't get free of him again. After the fifth strike, Lucas finally let go, letting the Mark drop to the floor. He was bleeding a little, but Lucas could see that Alexander was still conscious, if a little dazed. He wasn't lying when he said his body was durable, Lucas thought to himself. Even so, Alexander was still a human, and as a human he still had the same pressure points as anybody else. A few well-placed hits to the arms and legs would keep him from standing even if he was fully conscious. Lucas cracked his fingers, letting the blood flow between them. He would start with Alexander arms, so he could remove the Star Killer chains without giving Alexander a chance to fight back. From this point on, carrying him would be the only issue. "Was... that... all?" Lucas quickly looked back to Alexander, surprised by the man's tenacity. He had expected the Mark to maybe groan at best, especially after the beating he gave him, not form full sentences. He had to end this quickly. Lucas struck fast, punching forward with blinding speed towards the Mark’s neck. But Alexander, even with his horrendous beating, could still move on impulse, and he had found his footing. In an instant, Alexander had moved from his seated position to right in front of Lucas’ face, dodging the Hunter’s fist by millimetres. Lucas, in his hurry to end this fight quickly, had accidentally left his guard open, and Alexander’s razor sharp teeth were mere inches from his throat. Like a blood starved shark, Alexander bit down hard into Lucas’ shoulder, ripping through the thick layers of fabric that protected the Hunter’s torso. He tried to get as close as he could, letting the white hot iron of the Starkiller chains rub up against his attacker. He may not have had his arms available to him, but he could still improvise. Lucas himself was startled by the sudden vigour of his prey. He had been unprepared for such bloodlust coming from such an unassuming man, nor did he expect the man’s sharpened teeth, which he could feel slowly working their way through his leather protection and closer into his flesh. He slammed his elbow hard into the side of his head, causing the sudden trauma, and the direction in which he was going, to let go. Lucas then followed up with a kick to his gut. He then delivered a quick blow to his gut, sending him reeling backwards, and away, with the chains dissipating into nothing. Blood was spat out from his mouth, coating Lucas’ shoes in dark red. With one last mighty kick from the hunter, Alexander felt himself tumble backwards onto open ground. When Alexander stopped rolling, he was surprised to see himself on all fours. For all his beatings, he was still somehow conscious enough to just not fall flat on his face. What was even more surprising though, was the fact that he was laughing. And it wasn’t a chuckle either, Alexander was belting out laughter, even as blood began to splutter out of his throat. He didn’t even care, he just found this whole situation… funny. The bystanders and Lucas however were a little more dumbfounded. They weren’t sure if it was a concussion or loss of blood, but it was clear that something had gone wrong in the head of this man. Lucas wasn’t quite sure how to respond. But soon the laughter slowed, and Alexander slowly but surely pulled himself to his feet, taking a look at all those gather round. It was rather clear to them that he had gone completely mad. Eventually, his eyes met with Lucas, who for the first time had lost his composure serious tone and instead, just simply stared at his Mark, unsure of what had just happened to him. “Sorry about that, I just got a little overwhelmed” Alexander said to the crowd, before breaking into another fit of laughter that was only stopped when a bit more blood spluttered out his mouth. “But I’m just a little surprised by myself” Alexander’s eyes then narrowed, and Lucas could feel the Mark’s gaze upon him. “You’ve kicked the shit out of me. You burnt my arms, cracked my skull, dislocated my shoulder” Alexander reinforced this point with a loud crack as his arm was pushed back into place. “You’ve diced my head, crushed my organs and caused me to caught up blood…” “…And I’m having the fucking time of my life” The crowd went silent, the sounds of the park suddenly vanished, and Alexander felt ever eye lie on him. “I know that might sound pretty stupid to you. But, the truth is, I hate fighting. I hate killing even more. So when someone fights me, I’m always worried I’ll fuck up, I’ll punch them the wrong way or I’ll break the wrong bone and do something horrible. I couldn’t live with myself if I did that.” Alexander began to straighten his back, flexing his muscles and putting his arms back down to his sides. His breathing slowed, his body tensed, and he slowly dropped back into his original fighting position. “But when I fight someone like you, someone who isn’t going to die from a single punch, someone who isn’t going to bleed out to a single cut. Someone who knows how to fucking hurt me…” Alexander’s whole body began to glow in a bright blue Aura, and water began to form on the floor, flowing around him and lighting up the air with small dots of light. “…Then I fucking LOVE fighting” And with that, the cyan lights began to swirl violently around his arms. Water began to form, twisting and distorting into horrific shapes over his skin, while small blades of vapour lashed out at the air, spreading Alexander’s sleeves to the point it was little more than string that was whisked away by the wind. “Water Demon: '''Slashing Currents”''' The spectators began to gasp and stare at the wonder in front of them. Most had never heard of this kind of magic, and all wanted to stay as far away as possible. “If you don’t want to get yourself killed today, this is your time to leave. Go. Now” It didn’t need to be said, but with doubled efforts the spectators began to flee the scene, running in any direction that was not the two mages in front of them. In mere moments, the park was deserted, save for the two wizards who stood across from each other, illuminating the park with their magic auras. Lucas too, had now dropped into his stance, and watched silently for the marks next move. This wasn’t a capture mission anymore. This was life or death. --- Lucas used his chains. He slashed through the air, evaporating the various pressurized water blades. He knew that if it continued on this way, things wouldn't go well for either party. "I guess I'll have to use another one. Lucas bean making hand signs. "Amaterasu: Gravity Formula!" Several magic seals appeared above and around Alexander. The immense pressure that he began to feel was intense. Gravity had increased in the area. Even extraordinary marks had been left incapable of moving after this spell's immense power had them in its grasp.Category:Storyline Category:Sidestories Category:Roleplay